Juniper
'''Juniper '''was the female tribute from District 2, serving as a secondary antagonist in the 76th Hunger Games. A smaller career, Juniper makes up for her lack of size with her speed and deadly knives. She was also a member of the Career pack and one of the bigger threats in the arena. Biography Juniper lived in District 2 prior to the 76th Hunger Games and trained for the The Hunger Games, alongside her fellow district members. Like most careers, she volunteered for the Games. The Hunger Games Training Center In the fic, Juniper is one of the first tributes at the training station. While there, she trains her physical ability. She most likely shows off these skills to the Gamemakers in her Private Training Sessions, as she receives a high training score of 10. Interview Juniper shows off her ruthless killing nature, promising many kills under her belt for the capitol. Cornucopia Bloodbath Like most of the other tributes, Juniper runs toward the Cornucopia and fights for supplies. She shows up quick to the cornucopia, being one of the first to arrive. There, she gets into a fight with the District 11 Female, managing to overpower and kill her. However, she is attacked by the District 7 Male, and nearly is killed, but Copper intervenes, killing the tribute before he could hurt Juniper. She survives the bloodbath. Alliance As is typical in the arena, the Career Tributes of the 76th Hunger Games form an alliance. The alliance at first includes Copper and Raini from District 1, Aristides and his district partner Juniper from District 2, Marlin and Marina from District 4, and the District 10 Male. Rising Tensions Juniper hunts with the careers for most of the day, coming up empty handed. When Marina is found missing on return to the cornucopia, Marlin grows angry with Copper, and the two fight. Juniper restrains Marlin, trying to prevent the damage from being worse. She chastises the two for their childish behavior, calling them out on their rivalry. She later stays behind with Raini and Copper to guard the supplies. Attack by the Anti-Careers A few days into the Games, the careers are attacked by the group of anti-careers. During the fight, Juniper is tripped up and nearly killed, but escapes. She then continues her fight, being wounded by getting a spear stabbed into her leg. She yells in pain as Copper rips it out without warning, causing her to gain further friction with the boy. She survives the attack, being one of the only three careers to do so. Feast During the feast, Juniper lies in wait for tributes to come for their bags. When Saito comes forth to grab the career bags, Juniper gives chase. He manages to escape her though, as she returns to the cornucopia to help fight off Xavier. Xavier begins to retreat, as Juniper and Aristides pursue him. Worsening Regret The two chase after Xavier, though Juniper is slowed down by her leg wound achieved days earlier. Aristides gets ahead of her, and dies fighting Xavier alone. Although she begs for Aristides to come back, he still dies, leaving Juniper as the final career alive. Death Regret begins to rot out Juniper's mood, making her enter a state of sorrow. Unable to take stress and mental pain, Juniper decides to quit the games, taking a long knife and driving it into her stomach, committing suicide. Overall, Juniper placed 3rd out of 24 tributes. Appearance Juniper is a light skinned girl who stands 5'4" tall, and weighs 135 pounds. She has wide shoulders and short arms, a muscled torso and small breasts, a narrow waist, athletic hips, and strong legs. Her brown hair is long and straight, and is styled into braided pigtails. She has a long face, a rounded jaw, bony cheeks, and small ears. Her eyebrows are plucked, and her wide, meaningful eyes are blue. Her nose is moderately sized, and she has large lips. Personality Being raised as an honrable career, Juniper was slightly spoiled, and very calloused to the average person. She didn't like talking to others too much and wished they'd stay out of her way. As Juniper progressed in the games, she realized she'd have to open up a bit more to survive, as she began to communicate with her allies more and more. Eventually, she became an asset to the careers, and soon grew to a well-rounded individual. However, after the deaths of her allies, Juniper grew depressed and nihilistic, which eventually led to her death. Possessions At the onset of the Games, Juniper has access to almost every resource, as she and her allies hold control over the Cornucopia supplies. Known possessions of the Careers include food, water, medicine, night vision glasses, and weapons of all sorts. Throughout the games, Juniper favored a sword as her weapon, using it to kill multiple tributes. She also owned a long knife as a backup weapon, in case she lost her primary weapon. Victims Tributes In the games, Juniper is the killer of three tributes. Among her victims are the District 11 Female from District 11, the District 10 Female from District 10, and finally, herself. Methods During the games, Juniper primarily uses a sword to dispose of his competitors. Her first victim is the District 11 female, whom she stabs through the head. She slashes open the District 10 female's calf, which ends up killing her hours later. Juniper completes her kill list with her own life, stabbing herself with a long knife, committing suicide. Trivia * Juniper is 5'4" and weighs 135 pounds. * Her training score is 10, with an odds of winning of 5-1. * She survived 9 days in the The Hunger Games. Gallery Category:District 2 Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Deaths by Knife Category:Victims of Juniper Category:Tributes in the 76th Hunger Games Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists